


Stowaway

by B_Rain



Series: The Fall [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: But we still love him, Dark Hannibal, Dont fool your self, Dubious Consent, Hannibal AU, Hannibal is a creepy kid, Just a little bit of "orphan" Au, Kid Hannibal, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Kissing, Will is dark too, will graham/hannibal lecter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rain/pseuds/B_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a FBI consulting, and in one of his cases he finds a dark e souless child who tries to seduce and devour him whole.<br/>How far one can bend his morality when murder and gore scenes are background inside of his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a artic wind blowing that night. It was one of those cold dry nights at Wolf Trip Virginia, that tried to compete with the steamy sweats of Will Graham. 

 

The man woke suddenly , blue eyes absorbing too quickly the unexpected scene outside his hovel.  Apparently his body had already been awake for some time without his permition. Panting , Will dealt with each of his senses coming into his consciousness in a makeshift attempt to mental clarity.  Will's white shirt plastered  on his sweaty chest, the cold nose of Wiston - always Wiston - on his calf already numb from the cold, the sound of the outdoor nature around them , and finally , the incensante phone's noise , lost somewhere inside his home.

 

On a automatic state he turned around , ambulating with wobbly legs to the inside of his room. Too Irritating  to ignore , he tried not to note how shaky his hands were when he grab the device , presssing it against his ear. Behind him , the hollow sound of pawns against the ground sounded strangely soothing  in side of his mind .

 

"Yes ."

 

"Will, I need you over here . " Jack 's voice was on the other side without the echo that would indicate a closed place.

 

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to let his voice sound as normal as possible , Will pressed his palm against his left eye, trying to relieve a sudden headache.

 

"What happened, Jack ?"

 

"Something that will keep you awake ." Jack paused, and before expecting any response continued on a brief tone before hanging up "You better hurry , even at this time of night you need an hour to Baltimore."

 

With a weary sigh , Will Graham held the phone display on front of his face as he confirmed what exactly was " this time of the night " . Three -twenty in the morning seemed as good a time as any to a crime scene analysis in the dictionary of Jack Crawford .

 

Intending to afford at least a quick bath , Will threw the phone on the bed , listening to the noise that signaled the arrival of a message with the address of the crime scene.

And then, fifteen minutes later, after filling the bowls of the dogs with food and water , Will found himself inside of his car with the windows closed and some layers of clothing more, feeling much less awake and stable than he would prefer for something that he was about to do.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

By some miracle and divine strength Will was able to get to Baltimore without causing an accident . The expert team was already present along with the local police : blue and red lights dancing in the night , on the imposing walls of an upscale neighborhood in Baltimore. The street was basically desert , except for a few members of the neighborhood : silent people in fancy robes , standing in front of the door of their homes and whispering among themselves. With a shiver , Will thought he was way too accustomed to murders to be intimidated with a scenario like that. To feel people dealing with the reality that rich or poor, no one was safe from brutally dying inside their own home.

 

Trying to get rid of any thoughts and wanting to get the job over with , Will leaned under the yellow line into the house : A two-story small mansion with dark bricks and a massive oak door , which lay open at the time . Inside, Jack Crawford emerged to meet him half way.

 

"Finally." And then turning into the house "Clear the scene!"

 

" Good night you too." Will muttered , following Jack into a sumptuous living room as he removed the glasses from his pocket and fitted over his own nose . Being careful not to step on porcelain shards scattered on the ground , Will raised his hand when an officer handed him a file folder , disappearing right afte. He was left alone surrounded by Jack and gore.

 

Just before him lay two bodies. A man and a woman placed side by side over a pool of blood. The man, Mr Marlow as the folder says, was dressed in striped pajamas, as the lady with a robe untied at the waist , revealing a sleep gown of the same color . What should be green moss , now resembled black from the amount of blood soaked into the fabric. A cutting across both necks was visible even from the distance Will was. Inaccurate , clearly done by someone who didn't have anatomical knowledge, which was offset by the effort : The couple in front of him laid almost decapitated.  


 

"No sign of forced entry or robbery." Jack's voice interrupted, the head of the BAU watching him closely. "The adopted son was asleep upstairs and was spared , he awoke to the alarm and went down , finding the scene like this. He did't see the killer who fled before the police got here."

 

"I 'm going to need space. " Will said, eyes down, closing the folder in his hand and returning it to Jack .

 

"Of course. " He muttered , and Will closed his eyes without turning to check if he was alone.

 

Following the beating of his own heart , the pendulum moved in his mind , clearing the scene around him , causing the blood on the ground to go back into the cold bodies , which were heated to rise from the ground and leave backwards up stairs.

 

"I watched for a while, and was surprised to find the door open at that time. It saved time. " Will lifts his head, diffuse eyes watching the empty hall and stairs before him. He raise his left hand , the porcelain vase containing orquideas is knocked to the ground , causing a noise that sound over the house. porcelain pieces are scattered on the floor like a broken wave. "predictable, Mr. Marlow is the first to appear to see what happened, and his immediate reaction after recognize me is to move against me without contain his anger. The emottion is replaced by surprise when my knife goes easily through his throat. He didn't think I was capable of something like this."

 

"Mrs Marlow appears even before the body of her husband fall to the ground , and my shoes slide on the floor dirty with blood when I have to jump over it until the woman who is static in shock . As easy as breathing I repeat the process with her, holding her in my arms as drag her body to the bottom of the stairs to place her beside her husband . I kneel before them and watch as life vanish completely, knowing that I am kinder than both. I gave them what they took from me. They could be together forever ... 

 

"A third presence is noticeable . Surprised , I see that at the top of the stairs there is a child."

 

"This was not planned. I get up feeling the pulsing adrenaline in my veins , and I am faced with eyes as red as the blood in my hand. My breathing becomes inefficient and I grab the knife tightly in my fist. A child should not look at me like that, his immobility different from shock that Mrs Marlow felt. He has to die but he doens't seem to fear me . When I step forward the child moves soft and calm like shadow. An skinny arm stands for the device with numbers beside him and ...

 

The alarm sounding starts rudely Will from his waking dream , making him flinch and grind his teeth, feeling numb by the quick change of mental state.

 

"Somebody turn that damn thing off ." Jack's voice stands in the neighboring room , and a brief commotion forms as the alarm fulfills its function to wake up half the neighborhood that already wasn't on the outside .

 

"Jack . " Will whispered , flexing his fingers , feeling for the second time in one night too unstable to be sober.

 

"What did you see?" Jack says besides him, while the alarm sound is controlled , and the absence of noise that follows becomes extremely sharp.

 

"The killer knew the house, and the victims. He wanted revenge about something he lost. That they took from him. I would say _someone_ he lost. Did they have a daughter?" he pauses, but dont wait for a answer "And the boy. He sounded the alarm. The door was open , so the killer went unnoticed . He used..." Will looked at the traces of porcelain vase on the ground. "He drew Mr. and Mrs. Marlow, and the little boy came later."

 

"You're saying...

 

"Yes, the child saw the killer and sounded the alarm." Withdrawing a aspirin bottle from his pocket Will put two in hand and gulped it dry . Despite knowing the process of therapy that the boy would be submitted now , the killer panic to see him was still too present in his system. It was oddly strange.

 

"Are you sure, Will? The testimony says oth ..."

 

"What is the age and name?" Will interrupted , eyes fixed on some point of Jack's tie.

 

"13 years old." Jack muttered impatiently , opening the folder in his hands and searching the record "and the boy's name is Hannibal Lecter."

 

Will pause for a moment, then turns his back preparing to leave.

 

"You should go see him. If he is ok." He muttered , feeling subtly exhausted. "He must have something else for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, so please dont be to rough on my mistakes.

Will Graham had just store his belongings inside his bag when he heard footsteps behind him , indicating company.   
 

"Hello Jack" He muttered , snapping the bag strap over one shoulder and turning to the agent. Since the night before he had no news about the case, and after two miserable insufficient hours  of sleep , WIll had  to rise if he did not intended to be late for his class. He was not hopeful enough to think that Jack would not seek him again , but it was a little naive to believe that would take a little while for it. 

" You were right about the couple . They had a daughter, Isabella Marlow, 18 years old who died six years ago . They were returning from a trip and the car lost control on the snow, causing an accident. Isabella died on the road . We made a list of ex-boyfriends and a guy of New Jersey was her last . he is coming for interrogation . it's possible he blame the girl's parents for his death . "   
 

Will was not surprised. Human beings often feel the need to allocate guilt from disaster, misadventures and things we have no control over . But there was something that had not yet been clarified. Deciding that the agent would not just go away , Will resigned himself to indulge him .   
 

"The case seems to be going well , Jack. So why are you here? "  

"  Lecter is here , I need you to take a look on him . " Jack said , waiting for Will to join him . Oh , then there was . The real reason under the so short period of time about Jack visits. Together they began to walk down the cold hall, empty at the moment .  

"So the Boy is a suspect now? " Will said feeling a little bitter. Hours ago the boy was certainly being treated as a victim in potential trauma. Will noted that, the idea that the child might be being interrogated because of his own observation at the scene sitted a little uncomfortable on his stomach. Hannibal Lecter was just a boy after all.  

"There was not even a single DNA fiber from the boy in the crime scene". 

"Which is odd considering that he lived in the house." Will said the obvious "And that does not answer my question." 

Moving forward, Jack opened the interrogation room's adjacent door so WIll could enter first, the subtle indication the he didnt really have a choice but to follow the man.' 

"Putting a child who witnessed a crime in an interrogation room looks desperate even for you Jack ." WIll noted sharply , watching the silhouette of the kid in the other room. 

   
 

" Alana is just showing him some pictures ." Jack did not even bother to sound defensive . It was clear that notions of morality could be set aside for the greater good . With serrated teeth , Will looked forward, watching the scene due between Alana and Lecter .   
 

Even sitting , it was obvious that the boy was higher than what would be normal for his age. Being adopted was striking in his appearance, since he did not have anything similar to Mr and Mrs Marlow . His dark blonde hair, lay combed neatly to the side, the strands on his neck brushing gently against the collar of his well- pressed shirt . in profile, Will could see really sharp cheekbones in an angular face, devoid of baby fat that most children had this old. Will frowned as he watched the way he cringed a little his shoulders and hunched into himself , displaying vulnerability . That seemed to work extremely well taking into account the way that Alana put her arms on the table, her hands almost touching the pale fingers of the boy, who was now holding a photo.   
 

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I do not recognize those , Miss Bloom . " The boy said suddenly , returning the picture to the others on the table, arranging it neatly in a line.  His voice was low and well educated, and , to Will's surprise, loaded with an accent that he would judge to be European.   
 

"Are you sure?" Alana was saying , softly .  

"Quite sure . " The boy answered, crossing his hands in front of him self, and by so, moving them away slightly from Alana's hand .  

" Thank you very much , Hannibal . " Alana said, gathering the photos and putting  them in a small pile in front of her. " You think you would be able to describe .... 

"What do you think?" Jack's voice brought back  Will's attention - which until then was still on the slender figure of the boy .   
 

"Of what Exactly ? " Will was not intending to take the bait.  

   
" Well , he is very smart for his age . " Jack said "When we reported to him that evidence indicated that he might have witnessed part of the scene , he said only that " _it_ _was_ _too_ _dark_ _for_ _an_ _accurate_ _view_ ." Alana said that shock and trauma can cause mental black outs . As a form of protection where the brain deletes images that can damage the psyche . " He paused  " He does not look traumatized to me. Does he look for you?" "   
 

 

"What is he doing here , Jack ? " Will he finally asked , tired of beating around the bush , preferring instead to go right to the point that he could feel hovering around him . " Should he not be with any social worker , preparing for any other foster home ? " 

"That is where it gets interesting . He has a relative. " Jack said to Will's surprise , who raised a single eyebrow in the form of inquisition . 

" How so ? " 

" An aunt . Apparently he came with his family from Lithuania , three years ago . The American dream lasted two months when the mansion where he lived was burglarized , his father tried to fight back and it turned out bad. he lost his parents in a brutal murder . Life's irony " 

Will blinked , turning his attention to the glass, to the boy who apparently had taken Alana's pencil in hand and now was drawning on a piece of paper under the watchful eye of the woman. The way he moved his hand was pretty slick, as if he was sure of what he was doing. It was a little hard to believe that this same child had passed through all this in such a short time . It was a good time to start to believe in curses. 

" His widow aunt, Lady Murasaki , is coming for him in a couple days. She found out about him by case, on news " Jack said. And again , silence reigned between them , both watching the boy pausing what he was doing and slide the paper back to Alana , that muttered something sounding very impressed .   
 

" A kid can not go through all this and continue normal"  Jack broke the silence again.  

"Are you diagnosing him ? " Will's voice sounded a little more sarcastic than he intended, but he did not care enough to stop "Careful, Jack . We are used to judge others by ourselves, and the complacently absolve of our defects , we condemn them severely for not having our qualities . Maybe he's stronger than you would be, faced with the same circumstance . " 

 "That's what I intend to find out. He needs a place to stay until his aunt ...  

" Wait a minute... " 

" And I thought ..." 

" Jack , you're not thinking ... 

 " Is just a couple of days , Will. Where else do you want me to send him ? "   
 

" Do not throw that on me, Jack . You had planned  this from the beginning ! " Will accused , eyes fixed on some point of Jack 's forehead. Suddenly the agent's intention was very clear in his mind "You can not treat this boy as a portable crime scene . You're asking the wrong person for a psychoanalysis . You have Heimlish from Harvard and Alana from Gerogetown . You do not need me . "  

" Will, this boy was with psychologists for nearly everyday day of the last two years. He knows all the tricks . You have a different way ... " 

" No, Jack . Send him somewhere else. " Will held up a hand , trying to put an end to the argument. Jack possessed a unique way to enforce its decisions , and it was extremely exhausting trying to go against it. Like trying to move against the current. Jack sighed , trying unsuccessfully to catch the eye of the younger man .   
 

   
" Fine " he said "Only tonight then. I'll talk to Bella or put him on a hotel ..." 

 "For christ sake Jack ... " Will was done . If Jack's strategy was to fill his fucking mind until he agreed, it was working too well. Will fixed his glasses on his own nose , Avoiding to look anywhere near the older man's face . "He better like dogs , and you better have a good place ready for him When the sun comes up tomorrow . "  

"I will ," Jack said , souding way to pleased for WIll 's liking "follow me" .  

Feeling the same free will that a trained hunting dog would have, Will waited while Jack knocked the interrogation room door once, and steps were heard on the other side . Seconds later, Alana came , followed closely by Hannibal .   
 

"Hannibal, this is Will Graham, the man I told you about. He will be hosting you until your aunt arrive." Alana said, and even beneath her soft voice Will was able to detect ther disapproval of the whole thing. 

 As anyone in full mental faculties, she was clearly against the idea of Jack subjecting the boy to an "unfavorable environment" that would be Will's house. Will tried to keep up with the annoying fact that Alana had already considered he would accept even before the man knew it was an option. He could not be as predictable like that. Hell, his home didn't even possessed more than one bed!  

Feeling that was not causing a good impression on his first contact, Will forced him self on looking up, from gray slaks and a dark red sweater, to tin lips and those sharp cheekbones, and a really different shade of brown pair of eyes. They met Will's and settled there with an intelligent curiosity. His head rose almost in a imperceptible way, and one of his nostrils dilated as if he were inhaling the air. Like a little beast. 

 

" It is a pleasure to meet you . Its very kind of you to have me. " The accent sounded a bit more pronounced since Will was closer to listen to it. Thankfully, the boy made no mention of lifting his hand for a hand shake.  

"Its okay" Will said . " I hope you like dogs ... " And then , feeling a little akward he continued "Where's your luggage? "   
 

" I can drop them at your house later" Alana said before Hannibal could answer.The boy's gaze remained on Will, and he just looked away when Alana was placed literally in front on him and held the thin shoulders in what was supposed to be an assuring grope. "You have my number , feel free to call me if you need , okay? I'm sure Will will not mind to lend you the phone "  

Upon the contact, the boy instantly stiffened , and for a brief moment , so brief that Will was not sure if imagined , he sees a reddish reflection cross Hannibal's eyes causing them to look extremely cold: all the vulnerability gone. But the next second, there was only the same polite and neutral expression the boy had used all the time in the interrogation room.   
 

" Of course. I appreciate it. " He said , and stepped back, out of  Alana's reach , and gave another step to the side, passing through her and stopping next to Will in a safe distance. . Alana  straightened  up and her cheeks were slightly flushed as she dealt with the small rejection . Jack cleared his throat , reminding everyone of his imposing presence . 

 "Right . I hope you two get along ," he muttered , casting a meaningful look to Will that in turn ignored it vehemently . "Call if you need anything"  
 

Without answering , Will turned, expecting Hannibal to join him and together they walked out of the building , into the parking lot . 

" Is not a big house , and I do have quite a feel dogs .. " Will began , subtly feeling self-conscious about his own home "But you may use my bed and you will not have to worry about the ... "  

"Mr Graham ... " The boy called , his accent curling around Will's name . "I am not worried ."  

Without pausing in his footsteps, Will looked sideways at the boy , who walked gracefully , hair emitting a pale reflection in the light of day.  

"Good" WIll whispered to himself.  

By his side , the boy's mouth made the almost imperceptible movement, as if for the first time of the day he was not too annoyed by the turn of the events.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who take an effort to comment. You guys inspire me!

When Will got out from his car , it was audible the sound of his dogs scratching at the door for freedom . WIll glanced at Hannibal , who had followed him out of the vehicle and now closed the door behind him , blank expression as he surveyed the scene around him . The whole trip occurred in silence , the quiet boy in his seat, brown eyes reflecting trees and sun and green that was passed by in a blur . Will tried to break the silence once, asking if he would like to hear something from the radio. Hannibal replied with a polite " No, thank you ," and Will dropped the attempt of small talk . Which was something he was not really found of from the beggining .

Will led the way in an attempt to control the dogs that surrounded him when he oppened the house's front door. Tails wagging, they smelled and licked him, before going to Hannibal . Wll whistled trying to get them off , but Hannibal just offered his palm , letting the dogs sniff it before running to the trees to relieve themselves . The boy looked up to Will who was watching him with expectation .

"They are quite all right . " The boy said. Will nodded . ' quite all right ' was better then he could wish for .

In side the house, Hannibal's polished shoes was making a sound against the floor while boy slowly began a journey through Will's room, hands folded on his backs as to deprive him of touching things. As if it were prohibited.

"Its okay if you want to touch." Will said , and Hannibal raised his head to the man , that analytical and slightly curious look again in his features. As if Will was a curious picture he still did not understand the meaning . Will turned back , dodging the boy's scrutinity as he left his bag on the chair next to the door. While taking off his jacket , he could feel that Hannibal's gaze was still on him , leaving him slightly uncomfortable. Without turning around , WIll went to the fridge .

There wasn't much . In fact, half of what was there was in the liquid state and was not recommended for minors. The rest was past the expiration date by few weeks. Will clenched his teeth , closing the fridge's door and turned to Hannibal , who now was evaluating Will's books , slipping a slim finger over the spine of an old " Art of War" . At this point , the dogs had returned from short walk . Half of them was laying resting on the mat , waiting expectantly for meals, and the other half was sniffing Hannibal suspiciously again. The boy didn't seem to mind .

"What do you think if we ordered food ? Japanese , pizza, you can choose. "

Hannibal's hand paused in what he was doing, and moved his head to the side , without turning to look at Will. He waited a second too long before answering .

" I can eat what ever you eat . " he said simply. "Would you mind if I gave a look at this ? " He was holding the extended version of The Miserables.

"Its a french version ."

" I know"

Quite impressed, Will just nodded then, not really knowing what else to say .

The boy chose one of the armchairs by the fireplace and began to read silently.

Taking cell phone from his pocket, and mentally thanking God for a distraction , Will ordered the food with an extra portion , and then he went to light a fire in an attempt to improve the environment .

While they waited, WIll used the time to feed the dogs, clean the mantelpiece , and throw away all the inappropriate content of his fridge . Hannibal offered help at some point, which Will refused . It was a little uncomfortable doing this with the feeling of being watched by the peculiar boy, but every time Will lifted his gaze, he found Hannibal absorbed on his reading. Buster and Stacy were lying comfortably at his foot, making it all a lovely sight.

It was about one o'clock when lunch arrived, and at the same time a BAU agent parked with Hannibal's luggage . While the boy was busy adjusting two suitcases in a corner next to the bed , Will unwrapped the food,wishing that the kid really liked Japanese. But if the did it or not , Hannibal ate everything , sharing the kitchen counter with Will and once in a while feeding small pieces to one of the dogs. It was not something Will encouraged, but the action seemed so innocent that he did not found in himself the will to fix it . When Hannibal quietly asked if "that was okay" Will just nodded . He cold live with spoiled dogs.

They ate, and they got rid of the disposable containers. After brushing his teeth Will considered to join Hannibal for a reading , since Jack had canceled the rest of his classes. Surprisingly , the presence of the boy was easy enough to become a good company , if not for the strange aurea that enveloped him , as if he did not belong to that place . Will had taken a while to see that the constant variation of emotions he usually couldnt help but absorb in social contacts was not present in Hannibal, the boy curiously blank . It was ... refreshing .

But instead of returning to the book, Hannibal sat on the piano bench , sliding his fingers over the keys without moving them .

"Would you mind if I ... "

" Not at all ," Will said , and he closed the book he had choose for him self, watching instead Hannibal pressing the first three keys. Will did not know what was waiting for , probably some Frerré Jaques or some simple lullaby , but he had to control himself not to open his mouth in amazement when one of the Goldberg variations began to flow under the boy's skilled fingers. Hannibal remained in a perfectly upright pose, lashes touching his cheekbones and making little shadows everytime he closed his eyes to focus. For the second time that day Hannibal managed to impress the hell out of WIll. Almost as if the boy was showing off.

"When did you learn how to play ? " Will asked after a few seconds of silence , his coriosity winning the best of him. Hannibal changed his movements , changing the sound to something slower.

" I play the Harpsichord since I was four . " He said with his carefully neutral tone , as if any emotion was off . "Perhaps you would like to join me ? "

" I don't ... "

"Please , I insist " The boy paused , looking up at Will , catching him off guard with forced eye contact. Brown eyes seemed liquid, and Will recognized the same vulnerable look that had made Alana defend him like a lioness. The explicit manipulation did not stop him however to get up and sit next to Hannibal that moved to the side giving him space . Will moved his fingers experimentally over the keyboard , well aware of his imperfection after the boy's performance. But he did it anyway , starting Fur Elise. Then, a minute later Hannibal joined him, his melodious notes completing Will's .

For a few minutes , the melody was the only sound present around then , except for some grunt of one of the dogs , sensitized by the high notes .

"Do you used to play for Mrs. Marlow ? I knew she was a pianist when younger . " Will broke the silence , his lack of concentration causing him to miss some notes , which sounded very wary against Hannibal's .

"Not like this" the boy said. "With a husband who did not care and one daughter rotting under grownd, to educate someone in her favourite hobby was something she longed for . I rather told her I did not know how to play, so she could spend her tedious time teaching me." Will paused abruptly, making his notes die in the air. Fast and fearless as ever ,Hannibal proceeded, the kid's fingers dancing gracefully over the keys. The older man looked up from the hands to the boy's face, who remained impassive as if he just comment on the weather. That had been an obvious and cold manipulation. Will didn't knew what to think of it.

" Do you miss her ? " _was she a good mother ?_ he wanted to ask instead . Hannibal had not touched on the subject a single time, and slowly Will turned his attention to the piano again, trying to get back into the boy's rhythm and failing miserably .

Hannibal didn't answer .

"You don't seem curious to know how the case was closed . Who was the killer. " Will kept going.

"So the case is closed." Hannibal said, with no real enthusiasm or surprise on his voice. He wasn't using the careful mask of vulnerability or polliteness as he always did . Instead , Will could feel the kid raw and real by his side .

"Yes . Jack called the daughter's ex-boyfriend . All way from New Jersey."

"It was not him." Hannibal said.

Will's fingers again failed in their notes and Hannibal , in a seamless transition , modified the notes to a slower tune . Will recognised _Moonligh Sonata_ , which , unfortunately , he didn't know how to play .

"So who did it ? "

"The lover, of course. A man from Baltimore."

"And how would you know this? "

"There was a box in my room, that was hers . " Hannibal changed again , back to another song . When WIll still could not play he changed again to _Nocturno_ , inviting the man back . Will joined him , struggling to remember the notes and keep the focus at the same time. "With letters of love and pictures . When Mrs Marlow found it , she burned it all."

The boy paused, before adding in a calm voice.

"She was very concerned that her beloved daughter was nothing but a _cunt_ , Mr Graham . "

This time , When will stopped in shock with Hannibal 's blunt words , so unusual in his polite vocabulary, Hannibal did it too.

The room was suddenly so quiet.

"Doctor Bloom told me that the evidence revealed that I was present on the room when Mr and Mrs Marlow died. But I do know that there was no evidence . " crimson eyes meet Will's , and the boy's accent was a little more rough around the edges when he spoke, in a whisper of smoke and poison . " I Knew it was you the very moment we met today . I coud smell it on your skin."

"What did you smell? " Will heard him self asking, unable to look away from that beautiful, beautiful face.

Hannibal leaned forward centimeters invading Will's personal space , and without breaking eye contact he breathed softly, nostril dilating.

"Darkness".

Will felt his throat dry , and swallowed . Hanibal's atention moved to his Adam's apple, following the movement, and the boy's red tongue slid over his lower lip, like the flick of a candle.

Like a Snake tasting the air.

Will blinked, and moved back, breaking the moment and putting a little space between himself and the boy, as if moving away from some spell . It was enough for Hannibal also straighten up his posture, his expression again devoid of any emotion.

 

" What was the lover 's name ?"

For a moment , Will thought hat Hannibal would not answer, for the way that the boy leaned his head lightly to the the side , as if considering.

And then, slowly turning back to the piano, he murmured, as if it weighed nothing.

" Abel Gideon. "

***

When night finally came , Will made sure that everyone was comfortable . Hannibal wore a moss green pajamas , which altered the tone of his eyes to a lighter brown. The boy was sitting on the bed , his back supported by two pillows, legs crossed at the ankles, and the copy of Les Misérables back on his hands. His bangs lay fallen on his forehead , wet from the bath, and gave him a look of innocence that Will thought it was lacking every second more he passed on Hannibal's company.

Buster was bold enough to risk sharing a bed with the boy , and Will was surprised to see Hannibal looking up to the dog, hesitating for a moment , then turning his attention back to the book.

Before bed, WIll had to go outside to check the balcony lighting, he noted that leaves clogged the gutter. When he tried to use the handle of a broom to unstop it, he was gifted with an ice water bath, making him groan by the shock. Winston, who had accompanied him on the adventure had his dose of wetness too. Cursing, Will returned into the house, taking off his shirt in the process as he went up for his dresser. He used a towel to dry quickly and then lowered, involving the same towel in Winston, who thanked him by shaking his fur and splashing water on Will's nose.

"Great, thanks." He murmured, abandoning the task as he pulled a new towel to dry his own face that smelled like dog. Winston went to lay on the carpet in front of the fireplace, in a more efficient attempt to dry the rest of the water that was not in the face of its owner. The other dogs surrounded him, lolling tongues and tails wagging, excited with the small movement source. Buster was the only one who keep quiet over the bed.

Will stood up, opening the top drawer to remove a new shirt. When he turned, the shirt half way covering his chest, he came across the watchful eye of Hannibal, who was scouting him in silence.

" Did I disturbed you? Im sorry" Will began, finishing to adjust his shirt on his body.

"No." Hannibal said, and there was just some estrange glint on those eyes, that slowly, really slowly moved to the wet spot on Will's tight before going back to his book.

With a weird feeling, Will finaly lay down on the sofa, adjusting the covers around him. The day had been wild, considering that there was a child - whose note in a Hare scale would probably be quite high - sleeping in his bed. A little earlier, just after Hannibal's confession, Will had called Jack telling the news. The head of the BAU congratulated Will's good work, leaving the detective slightly angry. Each step he took seemed to be premeditated, and he wondered how anyone could stand living like this. During his call, Hannibal watched Will with the same detached curiosity, as if all of that were nothing more than a story he was observing to unroll. It was a very odd boy, indeed. Will had no doubt that there was something not right with him, but, surprisingly , he felt no urgency to do something about it .

Closing his eyes, Will left fatigue drown him like a cold sea, and then he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

***

Will woke with the strange feeling that too much time had passed . The tempting smell of coffee held his senses, and when he moved to pick up his cell phone he could not handle the muffled groan that scaped his mouth because of the pain in his shoulder . Apparently his whole body ached due to the little space that he had spent the night . He checked the phone display , and found out that he was late exactly thirty-five minutes , his alarm clock apparently turned off by it self at some point of the night.A little dazed by the sudden awakening, Will staggered to the bathroom , washing his face and brushing his teeth in record time , before grabbing a pair of wearable clothing and putting it in a hurry .

The bed where Hannibal slept was empty and completely tidy , and Will found the boy in the kitchen.

The kid was in front of the stove, black slacks and a button up shirt with an too big apron tied in his thin waist.

" Hannibal, you didn't have to ..."

" Good morning , Mr Graham ." Hannibal looked at Will , turning off the fire in the trivet . "I wanted to. I used to cook quite often at Mrs . Marlow's quitchen , When she would let me . Unfortunately, I could only find eggs on youir fridge."

In fact , egg and coffee were probably the only things that Hannibal found that did not seem to be able to poison both of them , and Will vowed mentally that he would bring edible and healthy food when he returned.

"I'm sorry , Hannibal , but I can't wait." Will apologized, taking is bag from where he had left it the day before and searching his pockets for the car keys. He failed to see the disappointment that crossed Hannibal's eyes. 

"So let me at least fix you something for the trip."

Soon Hannibal selected a thermal cup and filled it with hot coffee, pushing it in Will's hand without touch it. Will muttered "thanks" and tried to sip it while founding his keys. Making a miscalculated move, he felt his eyes fill with water when his mouth flooded with too hot liquid.

"Fuck," he muttered after swallowing, feeling on his tongue the burn traces with coffee taste.

"Mr. Graham" Hannibal called when the man was already at the front door. Willl turned back when he approached, the boy stopping one step away from the older man.

"I apologize for the burn" he said, and before Will could refuse the apology, Hannibal broke the distance between them. Standing on tiptoes, Hannibal grabbed the front of Will's shirt and pulled towards him. In pure reflex Will tried to move away, both hands occupied with a cup and his bag. Feeling the movement Hannibal responded by raising his other hand and fixing on the nape of the agent. Hannibal grabbed him, finally forcing his mouth against Will's.

The boy's lips was soft. And what could be a chast touch of lips changed slightly when Will felt Hannibal 's mouth open and the wet slide of his tongue against the sensitive skin of his lower lip, like he was just tasting .

Just a little.

And then , as suddenly as it came , the boy pulled away, eyes in a dark shade of red fixing the blue set, that looked back stunned.

" I just kissed it better ," he said , and then, as natural as day light, closed the door on Will's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for the ones who was looking foward to a creppy Hannibal, i have to say things will only get worse.  
> Ill try to put some warning notes before the chapters, so if there is something triggering for you, please tell me and I will warn about it.
> 
> Coments and kudos makes everything better!  
> :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very sorry I took a little to long for update. But It was a very busy week.  
> Thank you all that are still with me.

Will had no idea how he managed to get at the BAU . Somehow he was so immersed on his own thoughts that for a moment he thought he had lost time. In a second he was staring at the door of his own house, and next , staring at the wheel in the parking lot of work workplace , feeling numbed . 

 Remembering that he was already late for a good one hour , he grabbed the bag on his ride seat and got out of the car , still inert in thought. Hannibal's attitude was far from being considered normal. Considering all that the boy told him the night before, the wisest course would be to call Jack and Alana to a meeting and clarify for once the facts. The boy would be subjected to a period of therapy, healthfully diagnosed , and maybe hospitalized . It would be correct. It would be morally ideal . It would the be best for Hannibal, and would be... unacceptable.   
 

Will had no idea what led him to bond so fast with the child. He was clever , indeed. Probably the most intriguing person that Will had met this year , and Hannibal was in only in his second decade of life. Barely. Will could not imagine what the future would make of the boy. _A_ _monster_ , a voice in side his head whispered. But the boy had very beautiful features to be considered a beast. Moreover , he said to himself , some children were naturally good at manipulation. That didn't mean they would become a pshyco. _But_ _They_ _dont_ _smell_ _darkness_ _or_ _try_ _to_ _lick_ _inside_ _your_ _mouth_ . Will shuddered. He could maintain control while impose his authority over the boy. Tell the truth about what he thought to Jack would place a big part of Hannibal's life in an institution . _And_ _some_ _animals_ _should_ _not_ _be_ _caged_ , the voice said again.   
 

"Shut up" Will said aloud .  

" What did you say ? "  

Will stopped . He hand't noticed Jack behind him. Gritting his teeth, he continued walking towards his classroom . 

 " I'm late Jack " 

 "I will not take your time , we are going the same way."  

Will said nothing , wondering that if he suddenly started to run, it would be seen as a childish action.  

 " I just wanted to inform you that I have a officer waiting for your permission to go get Hannibal . I imagine that the boy is already aware and ready to ... " 

"Don't " Will said, and Jack stopped the talking, looking at him. " Hannibal doesn't know. And ... he can stay until his aunt appear ... " 

To his credit, Jack seemed genuinely surprised. And Will felt a perverse satisfaction that he for once did something the older man didn't countted. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes . " 

   
 " Well ... what do you think of him? Does that mean you like him?"  

It was the second time that Jack asked this, and Will adjusted the glasses on his nose , sighing .  

"That means nothing Jack, He's a normal child. " He lied " I 'm not a psychiatrist to say something about his mind. You should ask Alana for her professional opinion"  

" We both know that you are the best person for it , Will "  

Will moved his shoulder , feeling subtly uncomfortable. Fortunately , his journey ended and he was at his classroom's door . But before he entered, Jack grabbed his forearm , making him turn around to face him .  

" Will, The Musician escaped . " Will stopped , forcing his eyes to meet with Jack .  

" When? "   
 

" This morning . Two of the witnesses that put him in prison are dead, and we don't need you to know that what he wants is revenge. Be careful ." 

" You think he is coming after me " It was not a question . 

"Maybe . The bodys he left behind says he is getting away from Baltimore and more to the south, but you were the main reason of his prision . If you need some extra eyes ... 

" I'll let you know . " Will said , moving his arms away from Jacks grip . 

" Alright, I'll call to check on you later ," Jack said. " And the boy was right . Gideon confessed the murders of the Marlows . "Jack said, giving a pat on Will's back before walking away , leaving him alone with weird feeling that Jack would come back and throw him snacks, like a good dog the man think he is . 

 

*** 

When Will came home that afternoon, bringing on his hands three shopping bags with edible things , Winston was waiting on the porch. 

" Hey boy" he said , frowning , feeling the absence ofthe other dogs in an almost alarmingly way. Winston followed him into the house , and he found the room empty. 

" Hannibal" Will called , with no answer . He left the bags on the balcon and was about to reach his taurus hidden under the table, when he heard a yelp followed by a bark, coming from the bathroom . WIll forced entry and the door opened easily . 

"What ... " 

Hannibal looked up from where he was squatting on the floor in front of the tub . With the sleeve of his shirt rolled up to the elbow and forearm full of foam, Hannibal held Buster , a task that seemed almost impossible when the dog spotted Will. Five clean and wet noses were suddenly on his leg, happy with his presence and begging for freedon. 

"Hello , Mr Graham . I had hope that I could clean them before you come back ." 

"What happened to make them dirty? " Will asked , making room for the dogs to pass through the door , shaking and running toward the exit. Buster tried to follow his companions, but Hannibal held it firmly and put it on a towel , rubbing it gently over the animal's tiny body. 

" I beg you pardon ? " Hannibal said , without raising his eyes  from his task . 

Will paused , confused . Then he understood the boy's attitude. Nothing happened to the dogs . But probably the definition of ' dirty ' was very different for both. 

"I will start lunch ... " Will said , not knowing exactly how to feel about it . Hannibal was adjusting too easy to Will's routine . And somehow this was far from comforting. 

"Yes , of course , I'll be right there" The boy's voice sounded muffled in his accent when he closed the bathroom door behind himl. 

Back to the kitchen , Will unpacked the bags in the company of his dogs . He knew that for breakfast Hannibal  didn't ate any nutritious meal , then Will's code of honor forced him to do something decent for the boy. Deciding not to risk with seafood he preferred chicken. He could always catch something (like a fish) later, after making sure on Hannibal's preferences. Will  even come to the point of purchase donnuts ,  that now he was hiding in the cupboard, feeling quite stupid . Hannibal was not a normal child, who would be impressed with sugar. 

Will was halfway of his cooking when Hannibal came , wet hair and a gentle smell of perfume, recently bathed . 

" May I help you ?" 

"If You could just put the plates" Will asked and the boy moved to do what was told. The dogs shunned, looking a little too conscious about where the boy was. Will bit his lower lip trying not to laugh at the scene. Hannibal seemed completely unaware about it. 

 When finished, the boy began to chop onions, and quickly, the two completed the simple meal. Will noted that the boy preferred to remain silent on these occasions, but instead of immersing them into something uncomfortable, they cohabited the kitchen with some harmony, crossing each other to get some tools without necessarily abut. Will was almost disregarding the kiss that occurred in the morning, believing more and more that had been the result of a poor social life. The boy didn't know the right way to relate to some impartial figure, and if Will keep a safe distance, they would be ok. 

 Also, from what Jack said, Hannibal would  probably go away in two or three days anyway.  

After lunch , Hannibal took up again to the bathroom and Will took the  dogs out, placing what was left of the meal in a bowl and sharing between them. Tails wagging, the dogs were delighted , and Will remained watching with satisfaction . He was considering asking if Hannibal was into fishing , when he heard a blow in one of the windows . Winston immediately began to growl , followed by three other dogs. Will hushed them and went to check, picturing the birds that smashed against his windows glasses all the fucking time.

But when was in the middle of the room , the door closed behind him with a bang locking the dogs outisde , and something burned in his neck . 

"What the f ... " 

He raised his hand  in reflex to his own nape, and brought it back with a small dart on his palm , the needle at the tip dirty with his own blood . His heart skipped a beat , and he turned on his heels , facing The Musician that was standing right in front of him. 

" Helllo , Mr. Graham " Tobias  Budge greeted, gun in hand , a cold smile framed on his dark features .   

Will didn't thought . He threw himself behind the couch while Tobias fired again , the dart  missing somewhere in the wall behind him. The sound of the dogs barking outside jutted into the environment , claws scratching the door in an attempt to enter . But Tobias didn't seem to mind . 

" Oh , let's not do this ," the man said , and Will heard him aproach the couch. 

Will tried to reach the cellphone inside the pocket of his pants, but his limbs seemed too heavy , and his vision was starting to get dark at the edges. The air he breathed did not seem enough to his lungs , which asked for more , and more ...

One foot on his back made him to collapse on the floor, gasping, belly down . Tobias was upon him , his shadow long against the wall.  

 

"There is no use , Graham " The pressure on his back disappeared , but before Will could make any move , Tobias  lowered to his side.  Next second , the phone was snatched from his hand, and Will heard the noise that it made when the man sent it   sliding across the floor , away from his reach .  

Long fingers grabbed Will's hair and forced him to lift his head .  

" You know what you made me lose? They took me to a hospital , and filled me with drugs. What you are feeling now was what I felt on a good day . But I am feeling very generous today "   
 

He dropped Will's head , and stood up , using his foot to turn the man face up . Will blinked in the bright light that come from the window . He was trying to organize his own thoughts , as if he had something very important that he should consider, but the barking outside , Tobias' voice buzzing in his ear , and now the foot on his chest with a pressure enough to disrupt his breathing. It all was becoming too much for his senses.  

" I used a soft combination of Benzodiazepines ... " Budge was saing , putting another dart down the barrel of his gun . "You will not be completely in control of our body , but  responsive enough for what I want to do with you. I intend you to feel everything , Graham. But the efect will not last, so you understand that I have to act fast.  " 

"You enjoy ... the sound... of your voice... way too much..." Will managed to gasp, rising his hands to claw at the man's feet useless, trying to move it away from his chest.  

That only made Tobias increase the pressure , and Will gasped in pain . Will tried to cram his chest in an attempt to take off the foot of his chest and gain some advantage , but it only managed to make the man move his leg in a cruel way. Budge's shoe was pressing now painfully against Will's trachea. 

   
" Be quiet , yes ? This will only take a minute" 

   
Will couldn't breathe , couldn't breathe ... 

  
Still feeling his limbs too heavy Will bucked up again, and used both hands to push against the joint behind Tobias knee . The man's leg gave way, and Will rolled to the side , making another attempt toward the fireplace .  

The kick on Will's ribs made him cry out in pain, and he turned aside in a defensive position. Budge kicked again, the tip of the shoe in an accurate targeting on his solar plexus. Will's scream got stuck on his troath, and while he was fighting with his own lungs, Budge walked away. Leaving the tranquilizer on the mantelpiece, Tobias let his fingers slide by the keys from Will's piano, creating a soft melody. 

"You never bothered to tune it ..." he said with some regret, sighing. Then the melody suddenly stopped, and from inside his coat Tobias took a pliers. Will closed his eyes, trying to gain focus. He knew what Tobias was doing. Cutting the strings from Will's piano to use it as a murder weapon. This was his design.  

Will remembered the way the victims were found, transformed into human violins, or fingers replacing piano keys, strings entering as a hook beneath the nails. He could still hear the melody that the cadavers would make when the forensic team started to remove their body from the macabre pose. However, despite always being a different art, the cause of death was always choke. The Musician always had preference for piano strings. 

The dogs were still barking , and the feeling that there was still something very important that WIll should remember was lefting him stunned. Able to breathe a little better he felt a twinge of pain on his ribs when he tried to move , his body weighing tons . There was nothing around him that could be used as a weapon. At his side , only the high table with the lamp and some dog figurines . It would have to do. Lifting his leg , Will gave his best, kicking hard at one of the table's wood leg. This made it collapse , the lamp falling over Will's tigh without breaking , rolled away , out of reach. But he was just too slow to grab it. 

"Fuck " he said under his breath , hearing Tobias steps aproaching again. 

" It will be better if you don't force me to cut off your legs , Mr Graham . It is not consistent with what I have prepared for you " 

   
Tobias grabbed the collar of Will's jacket with one hand and dragged his body across the room , away from the table and leaving him on the carpet in front of the fireplace. His vision was overshadowed when Tobias sat on his stomach , slowly winding one of the piano's string ends in a hand . Close like this Will could see , in a blur , the ear ruined by a bullet that Will had left the last time they met . 

 " You must be wondering how I fooled Jack " Budge started again " An easy task ... I Knew he 'd be worried about you, so I made my way away , killing people who participated in the julgamente . But they were not what I wanted. They don't deserve to be transformed into instruments ... you are the guilty one. And you could have been my friend ... "   
 

"Would... you cut ...the shit? " 

Will gasped, tongue heavy in his mouth.

"Hush" Tobias  said "let's not ruin this" 

And Then , when Tobias started to raise up to manhandle Will , the man reacted . In Will's right hand there was one of the dog statuate , and he hit it with all the strength he could muster against Tobias damaged ear.   
 

The man yelped, falling to the side destabilized when Will again bucked his hip. Wasting no time, Will boosted own body turning. Partly upon the man, Will took aim for the throat, but Tobias punched his kidney, making Will grunt and instead sink his teeth around the man's cheek. Budge punched again, but Will locked his jaw hard, and Tobias scream filled his ear as WIll forced his teeth to meet, tearing the flesh in his bite and separating it from the skin by moving his head back. 

 Will fell back, resting his head on the floor and spitting out the human piece. The taste of blood invaded his mouth, and Tobias stood again beside him. Will could feel his vision improved with the injection of adrenaline, but  his body now refuse to move, his chest and belly hurting like hell for all of the beating. His breathing was ragged. He prepared again for Tobias attack, tensing his own body - but it never came.  

Forcing himself to look up, Budge was staring at some point toward the kitchen, panting and face covered in blood. Too numb to feel confused, Will followed his gaze. 

   
Hannibal was standing next to the counter, near the flatware. The kitchen window was covered by the curtain, so the boy's lean silhouette was entirely covered in shadows, hands relaxed on his side, and completely and absolutely still, like a statue. Where WIll was, he saw only the crimson eyes glowing on the pale face, making Hannibal look like some lost soul. 

 Tobias seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he took a moment to compose himself, and rise with a hand over his face to stanch the bleeding.  

"No ... don't ..." Will began, turning belly down again with a flip and trying to grab Tobias pants, who didn't seem to see him as a threat anymore. The man simply walked out of his reach in slow steps toward Hannibal. WIll didn't know how long the kid had been standing there. Obviously the boy's pressence was the situation of importance that his brain was trying to remember, but the reason why Hannibal didn't run was still incomprehensible.   
 

 " Hello kid, you should have joining us earlier . But it is never too late for party." Tobias teased, and although his tone had change to a sweeter one , designed to ensure, the coldness and the true intention exuded in waves to where Will was.  

" Han ...  

WIll started , And then , suddenly , the boy's eyes were on him. They were still shining with hunger, the boy's face gone completely impassive , but instead of neutrality about his feelings which he generally supported , Will could feel the excitement running around Hannibal . Will tried to move again, feeling completely helpless and hating himself for it. Hannibal would face for the third fucking time his guardian beeing killed , if Tobias didn't intend to kill the boy first .  

As if reading his thoughts , Tobias tried to take his chance while Hannibal's focus was in Will. He advanced .  

"No... 

Will's voice died. Then time stopped. 

For the thousandth time that day , Will felt his breath catch in his lungs . His heart skipped another beat. And again , Tobias shared WIll 's surprise . 

Wide eyed , The Musician looked down to where Hannibal held a knife sunk to the hilt in his belly.

It was a fucking cleaver. 

Will almost could see the tip out of the man's back.

The boy had acted so fast that Will never saw the movement. Slowly Hannibal released the cable , and Tobias drooled blood , leaning on the counter with his left hand . He was wise enough to know that to take the knife from his belly would be suicide, and went through Will's head to instruct Hannibal to do exactly that.  

But it wasn't necessary.  

Tobias tried to react , raising the string of piano in his hands , but oh so slow for the pain . Reaching the flatware , Hannibal evenly withdrew the vegetable knife and then fit it between Tobia's ribs, as if he cutting a cake. 

 

" Wh ... " Tobias started , but only more blood came out of his mouth , dirtying his clothes. The rope fell from his left hand , remaining suspended for being wrapped in his right wrist. In a last atempt of figthing back, the man's fingers gripped the front of Hannibal shirt. But on quick succession , Hannibal added two more knifes in Budge 's body , with an incredible skill for someone so young. One of them went right trough the man's heart , blood spurting in a straight line over the boy's face, eye to chin .  

It was all it took, then Tobias could not hold him self up anymore. 

Tobias body barely touched the ground When Hannibal steped over it.  

WIll let his head rest against the ground, his breath coming fast and shallow . His body ached horrors in places and was just numb in others. But inside his head was going a thunderstorm. Hannibal , his blank space of thoughts, now did not seem able to control himself, and Will was still dealing with the flash flood of emotions when the boy knelt beside him. 

" Will " the boys accent curled around the word and it sounded like a prayer. 

Will forced his eyes to find Hannibal's crimson ones, and the boy was looking at him in awe ... . Will wanted to ask him so many things . To ask what he was thinking , why he didn't run away , what was he? Was he aware of what he did ? He wanted to ask the boy to get the fuck away from him , but he... Couldn't. He didn't want to.  

So they had things to clean. He already felt better then four minutes before. Will just needed a couple more minutes.  

" My phon ... " 

" Shhh " Hannibal whispered , and leaned over Will, putting one finger over his mouth to silence him. 

Then Hannibal approached,  and like a thirsty man about to drink water for the first time, his mouth touched Will's jaw, covered in blood.  

Will's already shaky breath became a little faster, and he turned his face away when he felt Hannibal's tongue lapping at his skin. But the boy raised a hand and his fingers twined the dark threads of Will's hair, positioning the man's head as he wanted. Then Will just stayed there, , his own breathing sounding too loud on his ear, feeling his skin heat where Hannibal licked him clean.

His jaw, his chin, his lips.  

The boy pried Will's mouth open and lapped at his teeth, his tongue. Will could feel his body tingle all over, blood pooling in his groin. And the worse is that he was not sure if it was his feeling or if it was Hannibal's.  

Will didn't react, but he let Hannibal have his way. One of the man's hands was clinging tightly into the back of Hannibal's shirt, and the other scratching the ground with his blunt nails. Will's eyes were open at half mast, and when his own tongue moved into a swallowing reflex, it touched Hannibal's, and the boy moaned, chasing the muscle back and licking it again, sending shivers everywhere and making Will _groan_. 

Will's chest was moving as if it had a caged bird in side it, and he barely heard when his phone rang. He hummed, and his voice was muffled by the boy's mouth, in what was not really a kiss. The hand on Hannibal's back left the shirt and moved to the smooth strands of the boy's hair. Will grabbed, forcing him to raise his head in a sample that his strength was partially back. The boy growled, eyes black, lips red as sin, and a thin line of saliva and blood connecting their mouth to each other. 

"It's Jack"  

The boy seemed to be fighting for some clarity, his eyes still dark and fogged, but slowly, under the phone's sound, he nodded, his face gaining back some glow of self-command. If they didn't answer Jack, he would become suspicious. 

 Slowly, Hannibal straightened up and took his hands off of Will.  

"Tell me what I most do, then." 

"Answer it. Tell him that I'm showering and I'll call him back."  

The solution was so obvious that it hung between them. What Hannibal did to Tobias was not self defense. It was a cold murder. It was ... _art_ , the voice whispered inside Will's head.  

Slowly, Will felt him self lose the rest of his sanity. Yet he heard his voice saying. 

"We have get hid of the body." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hannibal have to get his murder-shit together. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are life. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very glad about the feedback on last chapter, and I decided against the warning notes in the beggining of the chapters. You all have read the tags, and you all know where this is going. So, just relax.  
> I'm spliting up this chapter or other wise it would be too long, so this story may become 7 chapters instead of 6. (and that is why im updating earlier).
> 
> Anyway, bon apetit.

When Will came out of the bathroom, Hannibal was waiting outside.

After the boy assured Jack – in a very calm way, as if there was no blood on his hands literally - that everything was all right, Will had to wait some good minutes to be able to stand and move without difficulty. What happened then was a succession of facts so surreal that he still had doubts whether if all has been one of his hallucinations or if was real:

Hannibal assisting him carry the body wrapped on a sheet to the forest .  

The sniff of the dogs excited around him .  

Hannibal 's face covered in dirt while the boy helped him to dig . 

Will pushing Tobias' body inside of a shallow grave. 

It made a blunt, hollow sound. And all the time, there was a glint inside Hannibal's eyes. As if the boy was alive for the first time in a while.  

Will had the feeling that it wasn't Hannibal's first murder, but he didn't have in himself to ask the kid. He didn't want to know. They wouldn't live together for too long now, so Will felt no obligation about the knowledge.  

Ignorance is a bliss after all. 

Back at home, they locked the dogs (so they woudn't try to lick the blood) and scrubbed the floor  together, getting rid of all the gore. Two times Will oppened his mouth to say something and twice, he close it again, without making a sound. Hannibal always looked at him with expectation, as if he was just waiting for Will start the subject. As if it would be perfectly fine.   But the tension around them could be cut with a knife.

Will was trying to keep at bay and out of Hannibal's emotion, and luckly the boy seemed under his own control again. However, the peacefull feeling and easiness that Will had been feeling with the kid vanished.  Since WIll watched the boy murder a very dangerous serial killer, the scales have fallen away from his eyes. He could see the boy as he really was. And Hannibal knew this. And worse, Hannibal knew that Will _accepted_ this.  

There was no more pretending. 

Will could see that everything the boy did until now was a soft way to introduce his trully self, mixing a evil mind with good behavior. Will believed Hannibal saw something on him that made the boy confident, but even then he couldn't risk. So he would show him self little by little. Will wondererd how much long the boy would have waited if Tobias didn't show up. Maybe he would leave in mistery.        

Put a frog inside of a scalding water, it will jump away fast. If you put it in cold water and heat it little by little, the frog will die cooked.  

Will was the frog, and he was cooked already. 

 After everything was clean, Will sent Hannibal to shower. While the boy left to the bathroom, Will let the dogs out and made something to eat, with some of the pack at his heels. It was already dark outside, and his limbs still felt heavy with fatigue and the drug abuse. All he wanted was to drop on the sofa and sleep, but he should cover Alana in one of her evening classes. She had suggested that he could postpone considering that he was hostingg Hannibal. But Will insisted . He could use some fresh air.  

So now , with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still wet , Will ran into the boy , sipping on a cup of coffee and offering one for Will, who accepted it with a 'thank you' . He couldn't help remembering what happened the last time the boy had given him coffee , and this time he made sure to blow it before drinking . 

He stepped forward, assuming that Hannibal would just step out of his way , but the boy didn't . 

Will looked up from his mug, eyes meeting Hannibal's crimson ones that was holding a liquid heat. 

"I think we should fuck". 

Will paused , cup halfway to his mouth as he considered if what he just heard was real.  

"Is this a joke?" 

"Not at all". Hannibal said, simply. 

"No." Will stated then, too fast.  

"Why not ? It is already obvious that the basis of our moral are not exactly stable. Are you afraid to destabilize it a little more?" And then the boy put the cup he was using on a table next to the couch , leaving his hands free to approach Will. 

Hannibal's cold fingers made contact with Will's stomach, skin still hot for the bath. Small droplets of water slid with the pressure , and it was visible how the boy's eyes darkened as he watched the way Will's muscles contracted under his touch.  

With his free hand, WIll grabbed Hannibal's wrists and moved it away from his body. 

" _Our_ moral? Do you think we are alike?" 

"Do you think we are not?"   

Will didn't answer. Instead he let go of Hannibal's wrist and moved away to his dresser, where he left his mug. 

" What you are is a result of all the things you've been trough since..." Will started.  

"You are wrong."  Hannibal interrupted "Nothing happened to me to make me like this. I happened." When Will didn't answer he kept going "Did you tried to find excuses for yourself as well? Perhaps for the way you pretend not being aware of how I look at you. The way I _want_ you. " 

Will was very, very careful to keep his back to the boy. So he wouldn't see how a heat was spreading visibly across his chest and ear . Will made sure to cover with a shirt . 

"Is this you trying to change my mind?" Will let the towel fall, putting his underwear and pants. 

The answer came a minute too long.  

"...Yes." 

"It will not happen" 

"Do you find me unappealing? Do you believe I would be too small or too _tight_ for you? 

The boy's accent again curled around the word 'tight', making of it even more obscene that it already was in that context. Will zipped up his pants with a little too much strenght.  

"I want you to stop this" Will said, with clenched teeth.  

 

"Will..." Hannibal asked softly, his voice very near. 

Will turned then, slowly, as if dealing with a caged animal, and any movement would trigger something dangerous. 

"I am able to control my self. My moral's ground is stable enought for that." 

"Is it because of my age?" Hannibal took a step closer, his body just a finger of touching Will's. "Would be of help for you if we pretend I have hypopituitarism? A man locked into a body of a sweet child. " 

"You are far... from sweet." Will said, when Hannibal ended the space between them. The slender body pressing against his, and the boy's nose found his way to Will's neck, slowly.  

Hannibal was _savouring_ Will's scent. 

  Will felt goose bumps running trough his body and he exhaled, trying to fight for his mind instead of tilting his head back to give Hannibal space . 

"Hmm..." The boy agreed, getting on his toes so he could better explore the space between WIll's shoulders and neck. Hannibal's hands were using Will's chest as support, his palm with a very inocent pressure against one hardened nipple. "What could it be then, that bends your morality and ethics so it is all right for you to help me bury a body, but not enough to make _you_ bend _me_?  

Will bit his lower lip repressing any sound, when he felt  Hannibal's wet tongue slide just above his collarbone . He was hard in side his pants, and the boy was very aware by the way he rested his hip very softly against it.  

Will raised his hand to the boy's slender neck, and held it with little pressure, feeling Hannibal's pulse under his fingers.  

"I still have my integrity" 

Hannibal's paused, without moving his face away. The boy's fingers holding the front of the man's shirt in a tight grip. Despite his apparent calm ,  Will could feel Hannibal's pulse pounding in his carotid . 

"Is that how you call it?" Hannibal said, his accent rough." Where was it when you did not send me away the first time I kissed you at you door? Is it here with you now perhaps?" 

Gently, so gently, Hannibal rubbed both of their erection together, and the boy's breath came in a hot puff against Will's skin, making him shiver. 

"I can beg if you wish me to" his voice sounded _needy_. 

Will swallowed, and his hands movend from Hannibal's neck to his chest, and then, he gave it a little shove. 

The boy gave a gracious step backwards, dark eyes fixed on Will's, his breathing uneven. The older man pushed away from the dresser, where he didn't realised he had backed off to and adjusted his shirt. He could felt saliva cooling on his skin where Hannibal kissed him. 

Hannibal's expression was petulant now, like a spoilled child who had been denied a very tasty candy.   
 

"I have to go meet with Alana. Set the things up for your departure". 

The boy's eyes glitted, and his nose gave a little, almost imperceptible twinkle. But next second, his face bore the same expression of impassivity that he always used, and just like that he was back to normalcy.  

"Send Doctor Bloom my best regards, if you will". 

 

*** 

     
"Alana, wait..."  

Will called when the woman was about to leave his classroom, after stopping by to see how everything was going. She paused, looking at him with soft curiosity. Will hesitated then, licking his lower lip as he decided how to phrase what was crossing his mind.  

"There was something I wanted to ask " Will started , avoiding her eyes , fumbling with his bag instead and organizing the test of his students. "I coudn't find details in Hannibal 's file about a thing . And the woman at the deposit told me some files were lost in psychiatric care." He lied.  He didn't want to raise any questions about the boy, which was why he never went to look for any files. With little effort , he forced him self to lift his gaze , fixing at some point of Alana 's nose.  "Did anyone performed the rape kit on Hannibal when he first arrived? Or at some other point of the boy's life?"   
 

He hated the sund of it out loud. And he was really surprise to see that the mere thought of someone touching the boy this way made something boil inside him. _You_  already  _would_ _kill_ _for_ _him_ _,_ his traitorous thoughts whispered. 

In front of him, Alana's stare become concerned, and he felt the aprehension grown inside of himself, reflecting her feeling. 

"No, I didn't felt it was needed. He didn't show any signs of abuse..." she said, but her voice hold a small trace of insecurity. "Do you think he was raped? Will, did he said something to you?" 

"He didn't... No..." Will started, feeling  a little relieved. He put his bag on one sholder, ready leave "He is a quiet child, but he has been trough a lot... I'm just glad that he is okay."    

Alana was still looking at him, concern notable on her pretty features.  

"Are you sure? I can talk to him again if..." 

"No... It's okay. Thank you."  

She smilled and Will watched her go.  

That didn't exclude the option of a possible rape, but Will was sure that Alana would know. She had acess on the boy's previous pshychiatrists.  

He scrubbed his eyes under the glasses. He was feeling like shit. The day had been way too long, considering that this afternoon he was hiding a body on his own backyard and was avoiding Jack since he got at the BAU. 

And then Hannibal...  

Will had no ideia how to feel about him. He coudn't even begin to describe what a mess the boy was causing. Hannibal's words was still spinning in side his head, and he knew that he was right. Will shoud have told someone. One word and Jack would take care of everything. He could even make Alana promess that she would make sure Hannibal was well. But all he did was ignore the boy's stare and sexual overtures, and he did help him hide a body. And it was nothing like Garret Jacob Hobbs, a man he killed in a heat of a moment. 

Hannibal woke up something in side Will that he would rather let sleep.  

 _Its too late. You already_ _smell_ _like_ _darkness_ _._  

I didn't matter, tomorrow the boy would leave, and he would be sleeping by now.    

Will should be feeling relief.  

So why he wasn't?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsc, tsc. some naughty kid is not getting on the good boy list this year.
> 
> Dont forget, kudos and coments are life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go to the last chapter of this tale.
> 
> This one contains scenes of non-con sex. So please be aware.

Hannibal was wearing a bathrobe when Will came home . The boy was sitting in one of the armchairs , back with the copy of  " Les Miserables " on his hand, and looked up at Will.  

He said nothing as greeting.  

Will bit his lower lip and then closed the door behind him . The dogs seemed fed and well rested , which saved Will from the task to take them out and watch them as they took care of their needs . He should thank Hannibal for that, even tough it was something he _liked_ to do. He started petting the dogs absently under the boy's gaze.  

"We need to talk"  WIll said then. 

"Of course" came the answer.    
 

He looked up and saw Hannibal , carefully closing the book and putting it back on it's shelf. And then he went past Will, towards the kitchen. The boy smelled of soap and shampoo , and Will had the distinct impression that he didn't use much below the simple piece of dark blue satin. 

 "Would you like us to sit ? " Hannibal asked , returning with two cups of coffee in hand. He gave one to Will and the other , he took with him back to his couch, where he sat and crossed his legs in a too elegant way considering his age.  

"Thank you . " WIll said , droping his bag on the table and occupying the other armchair in front of Hannibal . He had come all the way to Wolf Trap considering what would he say to the boy. He knew that his own attitude was completely counterproductive. The ideal would be a frank conversation with the boy , instead of saying _no_ as he surrendered to the provocations of the youngest . Hannibal was a spoiled child that learned to have things through manipulation only, and Will had to survive just one more day under such influences . 

He could do it.    
 

He sipped his coffee.  

"What happened earlier, can't happen again" he started, staring at some point of the boy's chin. Hannibal sipped his coffee too, his lips becoming wet. "I need you to promess you will not try any of this anymore". 

"Are we not going to talk about morals again, then?" 

"Hannibal" 

"Would you believe me if I tould you yes? " 

"Shouldn't I?" 

The boy was in silence, watching with dark eyes while Will sipped again. It tasted very good.    

"I do not want to lie" he said. 

"So don't." 

" _Quid pro qu_ o, then". Will frowned, because he certainly couldn't have heard the boy in front of him recite Latin. "Would you tell me the truth of why you kept me ? I know you only intend to have me here for the first day , Will." 

It wasn't gone unnoticed that the boy now called only WIll's first name. Apparently , intimacy that was gained in blood battle wasn't lost easily.  

"How would you know that? " 

"The kind agent that brought my luggage. He told me I should not unpack ."  

Will took off his glasses to scrub his eyes , feeling tired . His limbs seemed to copy the effect from earlier and he was feeling slightly heavy. He shound't torture himself with why Hannibal always knew too much. The boy was very, very smart.   

"Do you want a explanation of why you were leaving?" 

"I would rather know why I stayed here". 

"I thought it would be good for you ... "  

" Did you , now. " the boy said, low . His eyes bored into Will with a dangerous intensity. "You are _fighting_ with yourself over me , Will." 

The mug on Will's hands was starting to feel too heavy. So he left it on the table beside him.  

"You are the one creating this ...  You crave stability and security... self preservation makes you try to create bonds..." It was getting hard to think clearly .  

"It is not stabily I want from you Will. I do not need a father . " The boy's voice sounded cold in his ears. Will thought that he finally offended the boy, but his eyes , partially illuminated by the lamplight shone with malice. "Althought I can call you _daddy_ , if you would like me to"   
 

Hannibal ... " Will sighed , resting his head back against the armchair. It was hard to move. It wasn't normal. "What have you done?" 

Slowly , the boy stood up . He was not holding his cup as he approached Will, who closed his eyes. Hannibal seemed to glow under the moon light that managed to pass through the window . It was too beautiful . 

"I stole one of the tranquilizers before you disappeared with Tobias Budge's gun . I diluted it in your coffee ."  

Slow, very slowly the boy rested his knees on either side of Will hips , stradling Will's legs. The robe's fabric yielded to the side, revealing pale thighs. Again with awe , the boy touched Will 's chest , and popped open the firts button of his shirt .  

"No... " For the fucking second time in one day , Will was beeing drugged and unable to defend him self. He should win a prize.  

" Shhh ..." The boy whispered over him , moving his nose over Will's neck and inhaling his scent  "You have been so pliable to drink everything I give to you . So trusting . Almost as if you were asking..." Uninhibited , the boy mouthed Will's earlobe , sucking gently as his fingers opened another button . Will shuddered , raising his hand to the boy's chest in an attempt to push, but Hannibal just moved it to the side with ease , lifting his face to look at Will.   
 

 "I am giving you everything, you do not see?" The boy whispered, eyes dark as death. Will didn't realised he was whispering ' _no,_ _dont_ _'_ over and over until Hannibal put one index finger over his lips to silence him. "I am freeing you from your choices, and giving you what you want. You can keep your morals, and integrity. And you still get to fuck me." 

The boy said the last word and his hips moved over Will's groin, finding him hard. Will dragged a groan, his back arching from the sofa as if he was feeling pain. 

"I dont... want... this" he gasped. 

" Oh, but you do" the boy was saing, slender fingers moving Will bangs away from his forehead. Hannibal leaned again , his lips touching Will's cheek , and he inhaled once more , as if he could not get enough of his smell. His hips were still making small movements back and forth , with a pressure far from being enough for some real relief."I desire you so _badly_ , WIll. It felt so rejoicing to know you wanted me too, but then you would not help me..." 

Will was not sure if he could understand the boy anymore. His words was getting too rough with his accent, and they seemed fogged in his ear. 

"Please... _stop_ " Will panted, the heat spreading everywhere.  

"Will..." The boy was not listening to him. "You will get to be _min_ _e_..." 

Hannibal's lips stopped over Will's, and then, very suddenly , he stood up.   
 

And the boy fell to his knees between Will's open legs.  

" No ... "  Will tried , weakly, trying to close it , but Hannibal only shushed him again , focused on undoing Will's zipper. The dogs around him watched in silence , uninterested in the events around him, unaware that Will was only one step away to burn alive.   
 

The boy freed him of his pants, and he let a small "oh" of surprise, maroon eyes taking everything. When he took Will' on his hands in a soft touch, the man bitted his own lips, trying not to moan again while Hannibal used his fingers to map him. He couldn't.  

"You are so beautiful" he heard Hannibal saying, and then finally, the boy took him in his mouth.  

Will's breath came ragged, and the forbidden moan got lost in his troath.  

Very slowly , the boy tried to fit Will inside his lips , inundating him in heat and humidity . His tongue experimentally moved up, and he had not been able to even fit half of it when the boy needed to move and breathe. Will was fucking leaking, and the ' _no_ ' was back on his mouth, between his gasps. 

 "I apologize Will, I should be able to do this better" the boy was not far enough to say this, his lips touching very softly Will's blunt head in every single breath and word, before he went for it again. Too fast this time, and he coughed when  Will's shape touched his troath. But even then he didn't move. No further, but he kept Will inside of his mouth, holding the rest of him he couldn't fit with both hands. His beautiful eyes was focused and full with tears and his hot  tongue working, quite fuzzy and sloppy, but oh so good.   

 _No._   

Will was panting hard. His ribs hurt from the effort, and he couldn't think. He raised his hand to Hannibal's head, _to_ _pull_ _him_ _o_ _f_ _f_ , but his fingers stopped intertwined in smooth strands and the boy hummed delightedly . His nose was now sinking on Will's groin and he was lapping, - like a cat - the skin he could find, his right hand still holding Will with very clumsy strokes and his other hand pulling his pants to free what he could of Will's flesh.    
 

"I knew you would taste good." The boy said, gasping. He tried again to swallow Will down, making the man groan and close his fists around the boys hair, which only made him try harder. But his mouth was not big enough, not skilled enough, and he was gagging again...   

Hannibal let it go then, panting softly. He wiped the excess of saliva and pre cum of his mouth with the back of his hands and stood up again.  

"I wish I had the time to make my self better at this for you Will, but unfortunally , I do not have this luxury." Hannibal said , while he unmade carefully the ribon on his robe , letting it slip to the floor.   
 

He was naked under it.  

Will groned, pained.  

Hannibal was a tall kid for his age and was not ashamed of his nudity, by the way he hold him self proud.  With long limbs, he composed a very slim figure . His eyes were glinting dark with lust , his mouth was red and wet , and he was so flushed, chest and cheek . His hair was uneven where Will had slid his fingers , forming a figure already thoroughly debauched . So beautiful. 

 Will had to close his eyes again. 

"You... can't..." 

"I would do anything for you, Will." The boy assured low, returning to straddle Will , holding onto his shoulder with one hand and lifted him self on his knees , so that with the other hand he could align Will on the exact point . Slowly then, Hannibal started to lower down, and everything was lost.   
 

But he didn't went far. 

With a low, long moan, the boy stopped barely with the head inside, touching his forehead to Will's and panting soft breaths of pain. 

The boy was fucking  slick.  

Will cound't believe he had prepared himself before this. Even though he was still too tight to make of it a smooth penetration.  Of course he would not know how to do it properly. 

"It seems I have... underestimated the size of you" the boy said, his accent too strong.

"Hannibal" Will moaned, trying to move, but it only made Hannibal sink a little bit more, and his groan was muffled by the boy's pained gasp. "You will... get hurt... " 

"Yes..." The boy yearned, as if there was nothing he would like more.  

Will managed to move his left hand to the boy's thigh, and he could feel the muscle shaking with the effort under his hand. He was feeling the need to confort and assure Hannibal to end his pain, but the guilty for his own pleasure was all consuming.  

"I know... it feels good for you... it is all right." the boy whispered against his mouth, making an effort to sink more, his brow furrowed in focus. "It feels... good... for me as well". 

Hannibal sighed, raising himself again when he couldn't manage to sink lower even tough he had only came down half way. In  once , he lowered his hips again , ignoring his own pain in an attempt to involve Will completely. The boy shivered, his softs hurt moans doing things to Will that could only groan,. He could feel  the waves of frustantion coming from the kid when even like that Hannibal could not go down all the way.  

"This... won't... " 

Will started, and Hannibal shut him up with his mouth. The boy held on his neck, licking in side of his mouth while abandoning the attempt to sink on Will. Instead, he began to move his hips back and forth ,gasping so sweetly against Will's tongue when he could felt slowly his body giving way to Will's lenght.  

And Will let him, then.  

He was only trying to help the boy, he told him self. Hannibal, until now, was feeling nothing but pain, and this way Will could ease it. Will hold his mouth open for Hannibal to devour it, with teeth and tongue. The sounds he was making being swallowed by the older man, that could do nothing but endure the pleasure of it. Hannibal was incredibly tight around him, making his body burn everywhere and his mind scream with the _wrongness_ of it.  

Hannibal gave a small whimpering when he bottomed out. Finally. He let go of Will's mouth so he could breath and get used to the stretch, that was putting a tiny crease between his eyebrows.  

"I wish I could hold... the pain with me... "  he whispered, trying to be very quiet, but his body couldn't help but give away little shivers. He was so overwhelmed. His hands couldn't stop exploring Will's body, making space by opening all the buttons and pushing the shirt and coat the further he could touch over the man's shoulders. His smaller erection was touching softly Will's sotmach, and the boy was trying so hard not to move to make it rub against the man's skin, which he knew it would feel so good. 

Will's hands moved from Hannibal's thigh to his hips, and the then the boy started to move again. Slowly at first, up and down, making sweat roll  from his neck in a straight line to his abdomen . Will's hair was plastered to his forehead with his own perspiration, and Hannibal moved away his curly bangs again in an very intimate gesture.   
 

"Hannibal..." 

"You are the most... beautiful man I have ever seen" Hannibal confessed, and in answer WIll looked his fevered eyes with his. The boy was bitting his lower lip now, focused on  the effort to lower his skinny body against Will everytime. And now he managed to find a way to rub him self against Will's naked belly on the way, and the result was showing on the height of his moans . 

But it was still odd. 

Hannibal was not managing to hold his own body on the right position, his thin legs to weak and movements too erratic to get a properly friction. The boy didn't knew what to do. He was chasing his own pleasure in a discovery trip, trying things but without too much room on the sofa. Now that the pain gave way almost completly to pleasure, he gave up on trying to lift him self up. So half way impaled on Will,  he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and mouthed his jaw, using the older body to rub him self to completion, hips ondulating in urgent waves.  

It didn't take long at all.  

  Will realised Hannibal was whispering hotly in another language, mouth glued now to the man's ear when a small sequency of hot splater hitted his belly with the boy's reliese and he moaned, long and delicious, and Will was beyond lost. Hannibal was gasping loud and fast, nose runing over the man's hair like he was trying to keep the smell on his memory forever.  

"Hannibal..." 

Will called again. But Hannibal was still deaf to his pleas.  

The boy kept touching Will. His hands moving over the man's chest, ribs, neck. His hips kept undulating lazily with Will's hardness still inside him, leaking copiously after the series of contractions that came with the boy's orgasm. They stood like that for a while.  

"You... fucking... _bra_ t..."   

Will's voice broke the silence.  

The boy stilled completely over Will. His breathing was the only audible sound. Even the dogs where quiet now.  

One of Will's arms wrapped over the boy's thin waist, and with the other, Will used the sofa's arm as a suport to get on his feet.  

Hannibal gave a little wail of surprise, his slender legs wrapping around Will's hips and his arms holding tight around the man's neck.  

In a unstable feet, Will started to walk to his bed, and with the movement, all of Will's lenght that Hannibal was not fitting inside of himself made it in, and the boy whrited on Will's arms, giving life to a loud moan.  

"You cant even... dose properly" Will's voice was hoarse, and his troath burned.  

"Will" the boy was raising his head to look at him, when Will pushed him over the bed. The boy fell, naked body exposed and dark eyes looking at Will in pure confusion. With one hand, Will wiped the cum from his stomach, and used to stroke himself, watching the boy with pure, raw lust. Hannibal was following everything with his gaze, suddenly not daring to speak, as if not believing what was happening.  

Trying to calm down his own breathing, the boy raised his knees over the mattress then, and slowly, he spread them, inviting.  

Will couldn't hold any longer.  

He moved over Hannibal's body that embraced him, with legs and arms and body, undulating in anticipation under him. Will held himself in one arm using the other to connect them, and with a steady push he was inside. The boy took him easily and full this time, til the root. 

Hannibal's scream of pleasure was glorious, his back making an beautiful arch from the bed. 

Will didn't have to wait. He started to move his hips in deep and hard thrusts, touching the boy's sweet spot and filling him completely, and Hannibal's eyes  where rolling into his head, the boy utterly overwhelmed in pleasure, lips forming a lovely "O" where the most sweet, needy, whimpering was coming out. Will's nerves seemed to be all cut and exposed to the air, his skin sensitive and burning where he touched the beautiful, beautiful boy.  All he could think was rut and mate and possess, and Hannibal was saying yes to it, spreading his legs more, moving lean hips up against his  _more_... Will couldn't resist the sight. He _needed_ to taste him. Suddenly his mouth was over the boys body, his peaked nipples, his shoulder, his slender and so soft neck. Small hands where grabbing his hair then, pulling Will's mouth towards a more precise direction. 

WIll kissed him back without restrictions.  

He licked the boys mouth, he sucked his lips, he tasted him whole, making the boy whine in pleasure and joy. Will could feel it in waves from him. Utterly profane when ever fiber of his body was flaming with desire and lust.  

"Will... Will" the boy was whispering against his mouth, red eyes finally closed against all the sensation. The sole of his foot was pressing against Will's ass, and blunt nails on his shoulder, urging him to the end.  

"Yes... " Will wanted to say _anything_ _,_ like the boy said earlier _._ _Hannibal_ could get _anything f_ rom him right now. Will kissed his brow, his chin, the side of his mouth while still fucking into him, making his smaller body move with every thrust.  

"I knew it... " Hannibal whispered, moving his hands to Will's hair, to his face, and holding his head. Red eyes in tiny slits covered by black pupils, focusing on blue ones that could not look away. "I... I knew it... " 

Such a beautiful, confident brat. 

Will punished him with a sharp thrust.  

And then Hannibal came a second time.  

He arched his back in the most beautiful way gluing his body fully to Will's, and exposing his throat by throwing is head back, crying his pleasure.Will took the bait, groaning with his mouth covering Hannibal's sweaty neck, where he was licking, licking, licking. The contracting muscles was too much. Hannibal writhed in side Will's arms and the boy's teeth finaly meet Will's shoulder, and he _bit_. Hard. Tasting blood. Will groaned with the sharp pain, and he was being sent over the edge, and then he was filling _his_ boy with his pleasure, so strong, so full, hearing the accented voice singing a choir of _mine_ _, mine_ that flooded his ears until everything went black.       

*** 

 Hannibal couldn't breath with Will's weight completely over him. He was shaking when he pushed the man's body just enough to turn him to his side, and then on his back.  

Will slipped from inside him, making the boy shiver with the feeling, and he grabbed the unconscious man, sinking his nose on his skin, wet with perspiration. The man's breath was getting softer and deeper with sleep.  Hannibal knew his chance was now, while WIll was entirely blacked out by the exhaustion from the day, of being drugged twice, and all the physical effort he had been trough.  

Because it was quite clear Hannibal would have to kill him.  

Hannibal licked his lips, tasting Will's blood.

His aunt would not let him stay with Will even if Will wanted him. Hannibal was smart enough to know that the legal procedures would not do him any favors. 

And the thought of Will with anyone else was unacceptable.  

Hannibal was hurt very deeply in some places, but he moved anyway to kiss the man lips once again, unresponsive this time. How could anyone have Will, now that finally he was his.  When he filled him so deep and kissed him so good, when he understood him so completely and accept him. 

"Will..." Hannibal whispered again just for the pleasure of saying his name. He moved his mouth to the bite mark on Will's shoulder that started to bleed again, and started to lick it, cleaning.   

He wanted to be fucked again. 

He was sure that there was blood oozing from him right now, but nothing would ever be compared to feeling of WIll in side him. 

Will hummed when Hannibal nibbled the bite mark, and the mere sound of his voice made the boy moan.

He raised his eyes to the man's face.  The curly hair was still glued to the man's forehead, and his features was really, really beautiful.  

Will could not live.  

But he would. 

Hannibal already made his mind.  

Very pleased with him self, Hannibal rested his head over Will's chest, closing his eyes and inhaling. The room was smelling like both of them, and it was divine.  

Hannibal couldn't kill Will, but he could kill _e_ _veryone_ _els_ e.  

*** 

The dogs where already feed, breakfast was made, and Will was putting fresh clothes over his attended wound, when Hannibal waked up. Will raised his eyes to the mirror, seeing the boy pass from sleep to full alert, in one second. It was a little impressive.  

"Good morning". He said, which the boy answered back with his sleepy voice. 

Hannibal was naked under the sheets, hair mussed, looking more clear under the sun light. Buster jumped over the bed and Hannibal lazily moved one hand to pet him. 

"You should shower, and breakfast is ready. " 

"Thank you" 

"I called Jack, and Lady Murasaki probably will arrive in one hour." 

Hannibal stopped, and Buster nudged his hand protesting. Hannibal knew his aunt would come only at night. 

"You are quite hurry to get rid of me".  

If the boy was offended, he didn't show. 

"Yes. And you know why." Will said, turning to face him.  

The boy didn't answer, moving to stand instead. Hannibal winced with the first movement, and Will cringed inside. He could only imagine how much the boy was physically hurt, and the self-loathing was threatening to drown him. Proudly and naked, the boy walked to the bathroom, his carefully steps gracious but restrained with the effort he was making to  not limp.  

" _Oh go_ _d_." Will whispered, when the door closed behind Hannibal. 

When Will woke this morning, with the boy's soft and beautiful body wrapped around his and his own hand possessively around the thin waist, his first thought was to call Jack. It was all very blurry towards what had happened the night before, but then it wasn't.  The mark with Hannibal's sharp teeth was stinging as remind on his shoulder.

Will put the eggs and bacon on platers and waited for Hannibal to join him on the kitchen. The boy looked perfect as always, no trace of limping or pain, even when he sat on the stool. Will knew Hannibal was putting up a show. But it did required some strenght.  

"We should talk about what happened." Will started, when Hannibal tried the first bite. The boy raised his eyes to face Will, and the dangerous glint was there.  

"Do you want me to apologize?" 

"No" 

"Do _you_ want to apologize?" 

"Yes". 

"For what? " 

Will paused, and Hannibal sipped his juice, carefully. Will dropped his eyes to his own plate, and sliced his bacon, giving him self something to do.  

"I didn't impose myself enough as an adult..." 

"You do not have to pretend with me, Will." 

"It was not right that you drugged me." 

"But I did not made it right, did I? I did not use enough. Which I only found out after your display of strength."  

Will didn't answer. He raised his eyes to Hannibal that looked at him covetous. 

"Which makes me wonder how much of the drug was acting at the beginning, and how much was your _lack_ of resistance... " 

"Did anyone ever touched you like this?" Will was too blunt. Too defensive.   

Hannibal blinked, taken aback. But it lasted only one second before he was back to impassivity. 

 "No."  

"Hannibal..." 

The boy left his food and next moment he was standing between Will's open legs, a small hand framing his face and the other resting on his shoulder, over the bite. He wished so much that Will had mark him too, like that.  In reflex, Will's hands raised to embrace him, fingers holding the back of his sweater too keep him away and close at the same time.  

"Will... Do you remember... " the boy whispered, his eyes moving to Will's eye, and then his mouth, as if he was trying to memorize what he could.  

"Yes" 

"Would you ever tell me..." 

"No..."  

Will closed his eyes, and he felt the boy's forehead touching his again. He couldn't say anything now, about what he felt or did, about the veracity or crime of it, because anything would make of it worse and pretentious and wrong. Hannibal knew this.  

It was very smart, his boy. 

"You can't kill her." 

Hannibal sighed delighted, his breathing caressing Will's lips. 

"Why not?" 

"It will not bring you back to me. You are already surrounded by too many murders. One more will ruin you." 

"Will,  what should I do then, with this..." 

Will felt the wave of possessiveness that Hannibal was feeling, and for a second it was so strong that he felt it rip his heart off. He opened his blue eyes, facing his boy. It was his time to move Hannibal's bangs from the kid's forehead, the intimacy of it a bit striking.  

"You are so young..." 

"Like a daisy, in my lazy eyes" Hannibal recited, and Will smiled. 

What a beautiful boy. 

The dogs barked, and then everything was over. With a step back, Hannibal was composed again.    

"Will you be carefull?" 

"Will you visite France?" 

"No." 

A car was parking on the front door.  

"May I visite you?" 

"No" 

There was a knocking at the door, and the barking of the dogs got too loud.  

The boy held Will's gaze. Eyes red, red. 

When Will got up to answer the visitors, he heard Hannibal whispering low behind him: 

"Quite unfortunate that I will always know your adress, then".

 

 

 

THE END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Like a daisy in my laisy eyes" is from a song called "Rest My Chemistry- Interpool"  
> \-----
> 
> Thank you so much for you all who was with me and helped me with such beautiful words.  
> English is not my first language, and I don't have a beta ( I am looking for one, so if you are interested, please let me know), so I hope you can forgive my mistakes. But even then I'm proud that my tale was told.  
> Feedbacks are very, very important.  
> If anyone want to know more about anything or stop by to say hi, you can find me on tumblr at http://betterwhenitsraining.tumblr.com/


End file.
